The Unseen Enemy
by athousandwordstold
Summary: 100 years after Tally died things went back to the way they were before. But this time something new is in play. Something not human, and only Lilith knows it. Now shes on the run and the only one who can help is...the Doctor. PS. this is a 3 way crosover
1. Chapter 1

This a crossover between Doctor Who/Uglies/The Host

Chapter 1

I looked up into his eyes. They were brown. Rain washed away the blood that was flowing from my cuts.

I had just jumped out a second story window running from the specials. They were trying to make me pretty. But I know what really happens when you go through the surge. Nobody ever comes out the same. And I don't just mean they look different. They act different.

Way to nice. No anger no hatred. Not even when they get drunk. Actually I have never seen a drunk pretty. See! They aren't human. But they won't get me. I will run forever.

"Are you ok? I heard a crash and came to see what was going on."

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked up at the window and saw figures getting closer," We'd better run if we want to remain human."

I grabbed his hand and we took off running. I heard shouting from behind but never stopped to see how close they were. That would have meant death. Well not death exactly, because your body is still around. But I know that you are not you. So all I think of to describe it is your dead.

The man next to me looked at me and asked," Why exactly are we running? And who are we running from?"

"No time to explain," I said between gasping breaths." Must run to the river… can't stop…I'll explain later."

We ran in to the woods that surrounded Uglyville. The shouting became softer and I thought we were out of the water but then I heard the whir of hover cars and new we need to get to the river on the double.

"Dang it."

"Hey this way." The brown eyed guy ran off to the left.

"Were are you going? The river is this way." I didn't want him to get caught. I don't know why I felt such a longing to be with this guy. I didn't even know him. And he dressed funny. A brown suit with a long tan coat over the top and red shoes. I had never seen these before. There was a white circle on the inside but I could not see what was on the circle. And his hair. It was wild.

He ran a few steps a head but I never lost any space between us. He looked behind to see if I was following. When he saw that I was he smiled then turned back around to see what was ahead.

"Hey were are you going. I said we need to get to the river."

He rounded a tree then said, "I have a place we can hide."

"But we need to run not hide." I replied.

"We can do both. It's just ahead there." He jumped some bushes with me right behind.

_This guy is nuts. How can we run and hide at the same time?_I thought to myself. Then he stopped so abruptly that I collided with him.

"Hey, why are you stopping?"

I looked up and saw him sticking a weird looking object in a hole that was on a big blue box.

"This is your escape plain. A big blue box in the middle of the woods. The specials will find us for sure." I yelled at him.

"Hey you don't have to come." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine I won't." With that I ran off into the woods back toward the river. "Great now I have to search for my hover board. I don't have time for that. They'll get me for sure." As if on Que I heard the whir of the specials hover cars getting closer. I picked up the pace and sped to the river's edge. I jumped over a fallen log and landed on the pebbled ground that lined the river.

"Oh my board should be right... HERE!" I yelled, "Boy am I lucky."

I strapped on my cuffs and clipped on my belly sensor. Then snapped my fingers in the command to rise. My board rose out of the leaves and I stepped on. I moved the board over the water and sped off.

"Ha they'll never get me now."

I wiped the ran from my eyes in time to see a pack of specials burst through the brush 20 feet in front.

"Oh No!" I slammed the board backwards and turned to go the other way but a hover car was coming in fast.

"No!" I said with fright, "They won't take me." I flew up as high as I could. It was high enough for me.

I wanted them to come up to me so I could drop at the last sec and fly under them. At first it looked like it was working but then the specials spread out to all levels around me. It wasn't going to work.

"Good-bye." I said. My board shut off and we fell into the river.

The last thing I remember was the shouts of rage coming from the specials as I hit the freezing cold water. Then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My mind slowly came to that night. I was aware of violent shivers rippling through my whole body. I rolled over and curled into a painful ball, trying to warm-up, but there was no way I would be able to. Already I could feel the numbness working up my arms and legs. My hands and feet were already gone. So cold I couldn't even move them.

_Maybe the surge would have been better than this. What am I thinking? Better to die human than live and be alien._

I lay there shivering. Slowly falling back into unconsciousness. The sound of the river lulling me to sleep.

Right before I was out, I heard a sigh come from behind me, back towards the woods. I heard foot steps walking toward me, then someone picked me up. I tried to struggle, not wanting to be taken back to New Pretty Town. But I was too weak to put up a fight.

I sat up right, screaming my head off. I started kicking and flailing my arms. The blanket that I was rapped in was flung to the side and I jumped up, looking around to find the nearest special. But the room was empty; of at least I thought it was. The man I had met earlier, the one with the funny hair, came out from behind a weird looking table thingy. He was flipping switches and turning knobs. Then he looked up as if he was just noticing me.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"Remember the blue box. This is it."

"But this is huge. That blue box…this can't be it."

"If you don't believe me then go outside. See for yourself." He turned back to the table and looked at a screen.

I looked around for a door and saw one on the other side. I walked around to the other side a pushed open the door. The sun poured in and I had to shield my eyes against the brilliance. We were definitely not in the forest anymore.

I stepped outside and let the warmth of the sun wash over me. It felt good after freezing half to death. Then I turned to find the blue box starring me in the face.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and fell back into the soft grass that surrounded me. "But-but," I got up and walked all the way around it. Feeling it to make sure it wasn't just a hologram. I stuck my head back inside when I came to the front again.

"But it's-it's bigger on the inside." I stammered. "This tech doesn't exist. Are you a spy? Like back from the rusty era."

He looked at me puzzled. He had moved from the table to the door and was looking at me face-to-face.

"What's the rusty era?"

"What do YOU mean 'what's the rusty era'? Everyone knows about the Rusties."

"Well let's just pretend I'm not everyone. What or who are the Rusties ." he looked at me waiting for me to reply.

I sighed, "This is a long story."

"We've got all the _time_ in the world." He replied with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the next hour we sat there in the grass talking. I told him everything I knew about the Rusties, and everything else up until the present. He asked a lot of questions.

"So how do you know the surge changes people."

"Because…I've snuck over into New Pretty Town. To talk to a friend of mine. She…didn't remember me. Well she did but there was a difference in her. And their eyes. All of them new, middle, or old pretty. They all get this silver ring around their iris."

"Well, they probably just get that in the surgery. You said they can do all kinds of things. Like flash tattoos or jewels in your eyes. Which I don't see why anyone would want to get those."

"No, you're missing the point. When I went over there the new pretties didn't act anything like in the vids. The vids say New Pretty Town is for partying 24/7. When I went over they weren't being wild. They weren't drinking, going wild, or having huge parties. They were acting TOO grown up. I've never seen a drunk pretty. EVER."

He leaned back against the TARDIS and looked off down the hill.

"I think I get what you're saying. And if it's true then I should be able to help you. This stuff just so happens to be right up my alley." He smiled broadly. Then got up and stretched.

"I've got a few more questions but you're not the one to ask."

I was slightly offended by this, but just said, "Who are you going to ask? Everyone is either an ugly or a pretty. The pretties are different and I don't think any of the uglies know any more than me."

"I wasn't talking about anyone around here." He started walking inside.

"Then who? It's not like you can go and talk to Tally Youngblood."

"Actually I can."

"How?"

"Didn't I mention the TARDIS also travels in time?"

" Uh no. That! Now that IS impossible."

"No it's not." He looked at me like it was as simple as that. "Just pick a time period. Any. Past, future."

"Ok. Take me to the rusty time period. I've always wanted to see how they really lived."

I followed him inside and closed the door behind me. He walked over to the table and started flipping switches and pushing buttons again.

"Hold on tight."

He pulled a handle and the machine started making a strange noise. The cylinder at the center started sliding up and down.

After about a minute of the awful grinding noise we came to a sudden halt. I was flung into the rail which set my head spinning.

"Ouch! What happened?"

"We landed." He looked at me and smiled.

"You call that a landing? That was horrible."

"Well not my best. But certainly not my worst." He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and strode toward the door. "It's the year 2009. Location: naa, see for yourself."

He pushed open the door and a wave of noise washed in. As I stepped outside I said to myself, "Let the fun begin."

"What do you say?"

"Nothing." And followed him into the crowd.

**Question to all readers: What do you think so far? Please review.**

** Thank you,**

** athousndwordstold **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stayed close behind him as we walked through the crowded streets. There was so much noise and so many people. The crowd around me could have filled at least a hundred cities.

"Hey, watch were your going."

"Look out kid."

"Here take my hand." The Doctor looked back at me to make sure I was close. "I'll take us some were less crowded."

He weaved in and out of the mass of moving bodies. I heard shouts and yells. I was shoved on more than one occasion.

"They're worse than I thought." I muttered to myself.

He pulled me around a corner then stopped abruptly. I kept going and stepped out onto the road.

"Wait!"

I looked around in time to hear a horn and felt a sharp yank on my dorm jacket. I fell back just in time to feel a harsh wind blow past.

"What was that? It almost killed me!"

I got up and dusted myself off.

"That was a car. Do they not have those where you're from?" The person who said that brushed past me and onto the road.

"Hey wait! You'll get hit!" I reached for her but she just brushed my hand off and looked at it like it was the scum of the earth.

"Don't touch me. You'll get my spray tan dirty." She huffed off and left me standing there dump founded. People walked past. Some turning back to stare.

"That was so rude."

"Yeah welcome to New York." The doctor turned back to the road."OK it's safe to cross."

"Wait", I reached for his arm. "How do you know it's safe?"

"Because the light is white. Opps never mind." He looked at me. "The crosswalks are connected to the stop lights. So when the street that's parallel to us has a green light we can cross this way." He pointed to the way we were headed. "You crossed when the lights were red and the street going that way," he motioned left and right, "had the green light."

"Well we don't have this back at my city. We have hover cars. So there's no need for crosswalks or stop lights."

When the light was white we hurried across and over toward the pleasure garden.

"Wow this has to be the biggest pleasure garden I've ever seen."

Huge trees could be seen over the edge of the wall that surrounded it. We walked through an opening and I stopped to gawk at the sight before me. People everywhere, old uglies, young uglies, and littlies. Running around. Together.

"This is odd. Why are there old uglies and littlies in the pleasure garden?"

"Pleasure garden?" The Doctor looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"You know the kissy stuff boys and girls do."

"Oh. Whoa! That's not around yet. The pleasure gardens I mean. This is Central Park. People come here to exercise, or to picnic with family or friends."

"But why do they let wild animals in here?"

"Those are dogs. People bring them here to play with them."

"They take wild animals and play with them?" This was just getting too weird the farther we walked.

He chuckled. "They're not wild. Dogs are kept as pets. That means they've been domesticated. Don't you have pets in your time?"

"No. Animals belong in the wild." Just then one of the dogs ran up to me and jumped up. I let out a Scream and fell back. Its large jaws coming for my face.

"Trixi heal."

The dog stepped off of me and moved over to the person who had called it.

I laid there to scared to move. The Doctor walked over to me and helped me up. I grabbed his hand and stood up on shaky legs.

A young ugly, about my age, walked over. He looked at me with eyes to close together and a crooked nose. His hair was redder than pretty standards and his face was covered with freckles. He smiled to reveal metal wires connecting his teeth. I don't know why they were there.

"Hey sorry about Trixi. She's still a pup. I'm working on her obedience still. She likes to lick people as you just experienced." He smiled again and stuck his hand out at me. I just started at it. When I didn't do anything he pulled it back and ran it through his hair.

"Ok well I'd better be going." He whistled for the dog that was busy sniffing around a tree. It picked up its ears and ran to the boy. I cringed as it ran past me.

Once they had rounded a corner I turned to the Doctor and said, "Ok. I've seen enough. I am SO ready to leave."

He grabbed my arm so I didn't fall over. "Ok we can go. Next stop Tally Youngblood."

`We started back toward the TARDIS, me holding him for support.

All I kept picturing was its mouth coming for my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we had boarded the TARDIS again he bounded up the ramp and next to the control table.

"So do you want to go home or stay with me?"

"Hum, go home and lose myself to the operation or stay with you and have an adventure. Gee such a hard decision." I said as I walked around the console tracing the items on it.

"Well I'm just asking because this could be dangerous."

"Oh and hiding from specials isn't? Look I've been stuck in my same routine since I was twelve. I want an adventure. I want to change the world. Just like Tally. I want to save the world from…what ever it is that's changed them."

"Ok then it's time to go…Back to The Future!"

"Well actually for me it's still the past."

"Had the ruin it didn't you?" with that he flipped the handle down and off we went.

"Must we have that awful grinding noise. It's so annoying. I think it's giving me a head ach."

"What you don't like it?"

"No, not really."

"Sorry I don't know how to turn it off."

He looked at the screen. "Almost there. Wait for it. Wait for it. And…we're there!"

He turned to look at me sitting on the chair behind him and smiled," Was that better? Just a small bump"

"Much better," I said as I jump off and strode toward the door," more like a hovercar landing."

He opened the door and reveled a crisp night. Stars could be seen through the canopy of hardwoods above we stepped out and he turned to lock the door. No sooner had he stuck the key in the door I heard a _thwack_ and an arrow buried in to the tree by my head. I froze instantly and the Doctor looked at me. He turned around only to have another one hit the TARDIS inches from his head.

Just then two black figures stepped out of the woods. The smaller one removed its hood the reveal a wicked looking special."

"Hey watch where your shooting your arrows." The Doctor turned to pull the one in the TARDIS out.

"Don't! Move alien boy!" The special bared her razor sharp teeth and growled.

The Doctor stopped with his arm half raised," How do you know I'm alien?"

"Bio scans indicate two hearts. No surge gives people two hearts. That and we have moved into space. One can only conclude that if aliens were real our invasion would cause some sort of contact. So my question is… friend or foe?" She tensed for the response, the other figure reached for its bow, getting ready in case we were foe.

"Friend. We've only come to ask for the help of Tally Youngblood."

The hooded figure asked through its mask," Who's asking?"

"David don't." the special put her hand on the others chest.

"The Doctor and Lilith." He pointed to me and I gave a small smile. Then he continued," Do you know her?"

"Maybe. But she doesn't help just anybody. It depends on the circumstance. She's very busy saving the world you know."

The male tapped the female on the shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this? We know nothing about them. They say they are friend but they could be lying."

The special looked over her shoulder.

"Do you even know either of them?" he continued.

"If I knew them would I have shot at them?" the girl special hissed.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I'm the one trying to be reasonable. I'm TRYING to find out what they want. Then I'll tell them-"

"What that your Tally Youngblood." During their argument he had strode up next to them.

"Wait! SHE'S TALLY!" My jaw dropped about three feet.

The special whipped out an arrow and notched it in about 3 seconds flat. She had it aimed at his head.

"Who told you that!" the bow was quivering with her rage.

The Doctor stood there for a second. He never flinched. Never moved. Fear never showed on his face.

"I said WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"

"Can we put the weapon down first?" He tried to push it away but it stayed in place.

"NO! TELL ME! WHO. TOLD. YOU."

"No one." Before he could continue she yelled at him again," Then how did you know?"

"Because I've seen you before."

"How? I would have remembered your face. I NEVER forget a face."

"That's because it was 207 years from now. At your death bed."

"How is that possible? 207 years, that would make me-"

"225 yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"David grab him, wait I'll grab him. You get the girl."

With that she lunged at the Doctor and yanked both arms behind him. I was too busy screaming at her to let the Doctor go to notice the other one coming for me till he had a hold of my left arm.

"Hey let me go." I tried to yank free but his hand didn't even budge.

"Let go!" I screamed as he grabbed my other hand. I kicked at him and connected with his shin but he didn't even falter and I felt a pain shoot through my foot.

"Lilith! Stop struggle-Ow!" He winched as Tally pulled his arms tighter."Just stop fighting. We'll sort this out."

Begrudgingly I stopped but not without a hiss at my capture.

Once we were secured Tally started talking to the air. "Shay can you hear me?" She paused but I heard no reply. "Ok good. Shay-la I need you and a few of the others to bring something to transport two prisoners and a…Police Box." She paused again. "No I don't know what it is." "Yes I'm standing here looking at it but that doesn't mean I know what it is." "Well it looks like a big wooden box." "Just lock onto my signal, Ok. We'll wait right here for you." When she was done talking she turned to look at the Doctor.

"How stupid do you think I am? That's the one thing the New Pretty Committee won't allow. Lives longer than 150. You should have done your research a little better 'Doctor'. And those clothes. No dresses like that. Man here I thought we'd be facing some super smart race and we get this guy." She gestured to the Doctor.

"Tally this could just be the beginning. He could just be the scout. With hundreds more on the way."

"Your right David. Maybe we should just kill him now. Give him no chance of escape. We can still question the girl." She casually pointed a notched arrow at the Doctors chest.

"No." I couldn't keep the panic from my voice. "You can't kill him. He's my only way back home." I struggled to get to my knees.

"Lilith was it? We can get you home, ok. Whatever this alien promised you he was probably lying about it." I had never thought about that. For all I knew he could be a special in disguise. And I just told him everything I knew. I gave him a sideways glance and found him looking at me. But if he really was a special then why was he still helping me?

"We're just trying to save the human race here."

"But so is-," he silenced me with a look. Why would he want me to keep quiet about something that could get us out of this mess?

"But what Lilith?" Tally stood between us so I couldn't see him.

Right as I was about to say something Tally shushed me." David they're almost here." She motioned for him to help me up while she walked over and yanked the Doctor to his feet.

It was seconds later that I picked up the whirl or a hover car. No more than one. Why would they need more than one hover car for two extra people and a TARDIS?

I looked at David and saw his face for the first time. I gasped; even in the dim moon light I could see that he was ugly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly and looked away.

"Not expecting to see an ugly face?"

I shook my head, still not looking at him. He chuckled.

About that time three hooded figures burst through and halted in a triangle next to us.

An Oh escaped my lips before I could stop it. The hover cars I thought I'd heard turned out to be hover boards with lifting fans.

"How are you supposed to transport the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked. He was answered with an elbow in his side.

"What's a TARDIS? I thought we were transporting a Police Box." Said the female special who was in the front. They were just as wicked looking as Tally but I noticed that their teeth weren't nearly as sharp.

"So what did you bring?" asked Tally.

"Well I did a quick search about Police Box's and I figured a few hover clamps, one on each corner, would do it." She held up four clamps and Tally nodded, "Oh and we had two boards follow behind. That's the only thing we could think of for the prisoners."

"Ok Cutters let's get things packed up and head back."

David cut my bonds and handed me some crash bracelets. Mean while Tally was threatening the Doctors life. "I'm going to cut your bonds and I swear if you try to run I will kill first and ask questions later. You got that alien boy?"

"Yeah. Quick question."

"What?" Tally asked rather annoyed .

"Um, yes, well, seeing as I've never been on a hover board. How am I supposed to ride one?"


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so before you get to the story i just wanted to apologize for taking almost a year to post the next chapter. i had no idea i had not updated in that long. but things got in the way like a hard school year. i do most of my writing in class but this last year was more difficult that all past years and i had little free time in class thus putting me behind in my writing. the thing that spurred me to write this now is my fans. i got a recent review saying that the story was good and so i checked out my story because i knew it had been a while and when i saw the last update date i felt so bad for taking so long. so if you ever feel i am taking to long then send me a message or post another review because i do read them and they mean a lot to me. ok i won't take up any more of your time you can read the chapter now. :D**

Silence instantly fell on the group. The Doctor looked at Tally expectantly, not fazed by the look of pure hate that she was giving him. Shay looked from him to Tally and down at Tally's hands. This caused me to look down to and I saw Tally clenching and unclenching her hands, Shay stepped next to her and cautiously but firmly placed her hand on Tally's shoulder.

"Tally, calm down." Shay responded in a firm tone.

_What are you thinking?_ I wanted to hiss at him. In the few minutes I had been with Tally I already knew you don't challenge her like that. I stood stone still as the silence drew on. Afraid any movement might send Tally's wrath on me.

Finally the Doctor broke the silence. "Might I make a suggestion?"

Tally glared and said in a low threatening tone, "What Alien?"

The Doctor simply replied, "Put me in the Police Box. Seeing as how it is just a wooden box."

Tally jerked away from Shay and said, "No way. I saw that thing appear out of thin air. I don't want you somehow escaping."

"Then come in with me," he replied matter-of-factly. "You also saw two people step out. Lilith can ride a hover board so she can stay outside and travel."

"Are you sure that's wise Alien? The being with Tally part I mean." Davis said, "Seeing how she wants to rip you apart right now."

Tally turned and looked at David. I shuffled my feet because; while she was looking at David I was also in her line of sight.

"No it's fine." Tally replied, "If he wants to be in a closed space with me, it's his own fault." She smiled wickedly.

I gulped. My chances of getting home, as bad as it was, where dwindling by the second.

"So are we going?" the doctor took a step back placing him by the TARDIS door. Tally moved next to him and grinned wickedly again.

"After you Alien." She motioned for him to step inside. Once he was in Tally turned to the rest of the group. "If he somehow over powers me and tried to escape, shot to kill."With that she stepped inside and closed the door. Once she was gone the other specials set about to apply the clamps.

Amongst their movement and chattering no one heard the lock click. No one except me that is.

_What is he doing?_

David came over with my board and started to ask me if I could ride when the annoying grinding started up. Everyone turned to see what was going on.

After a few dimming flashes the TARDIS was gone.

"The Doctor left me." I said numbly. He was gone. Leaving me behind in the chaos of his wake.


End file.
